


Mario Kart (ass server ur welc)

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Mario Kart, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: yeet!





	Mario Kart (ass server ur welc)

The four kids sat squished next to each-other, all grinning happily as the game booted up on their screens. They had thought all gaming systems were gone, but thank god for Rose, who, on her planet had saved her set of 3DS’s. 

They each had grabbed one that went with their colors. (Dave, Red. John, Blue, Rose, Yellow and Jade, Black.) 

Soon enough for each of them, The mario kart menu screen was showing on the DS’s. 

Dave quickly tapped the start screen, and up came the character selection screen. He squinted through his shades. He snorted as he used that weird stylus that came with it to pick his character.

Rose was sitting crossed legged and was hunched over, her face close to her screen. Yikes. Her back. She gently pressed the start button and the character selection screen came up. She picked a character, and waited for the rest to follow suit.

John was floating 5 inches off the ground, most likely without even realizing it. He chose a sensible character, but he wondered if the others would as well, or if they'd go, in Dave’s words, ‘hog-fuckin wild’.

Jade just hummed happily and picked a character she thought was cute. 

Rose leaned back and twisted her back, and it let out a series of pops. The three other kids grimaced. Rose just smiled. “What characters did you guys choose? I chose Wario.” Rose asked, one of her eyebrows raised, and a smug smile on her face.

Dave cackled. Oh No. “Fuckin’ waluigi.” Jade let out a disappointed sigh. “Hooligans. All of you. Anyways, I chose Peach!” She smiled.

John, the sneaky Boy that he is, decided to glance at Jade’s screen and match with her, so they could one up the Stridlondes. (Playfully of course, they’re all best friends here.) “I chose Rosalina.” Jade let out a chuckle and reached up to high-five him. He snickered and floated down to return the high-five.

Rose rolled her eyes, but had a wide smile. They all missed this. Just, hanging around eachother, without having to worry about impending danger. It was nice.

“Okay, time to actually end all of your lives in this game. I will remain victorious.” Dave says. 

Jade just scoffs, but quickly presses her cart selection and waits for the others. The game was set to random courses, so they had skipped the pick a course screen. The rest followed suit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the game, rose had ended up winning. They all were laughing and smiling. Things like this are great, being surrounded by love and laughter.


End file.
